Forgotten Pasts
by DW fanatic
Summary: Odette, Sabrina and Rei are three normal girls. Except they forgot their pasts. Can they be reminded before it's too late? Rating may change.


Hi guys, its me again. Back with a little story for you all. This story is not centred on gay relationships, but there are going to be one or two somewhere. Just to let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the original dynasty warriors' characters or the character designs, and I do not profit from writing this.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The one-eyed Wei general asked his flute-wielding lover as he mounted his grey stallion in the courtyard of Hei Fei castle. His lover was already on her jet - black horse.  
  
"There is nothing left for me here, Xiahou Dun, as you well know. All I ever wanted was to go home, ever since I was abducted and forced to marry Yuan Xi. I am with-child, and it is not my husband's, it is yours. All I want to do is go home and raise my child with its father. I need you, Dun, I love you. Please do not ask whether I want to do this because you already know the answer. Now can we go?"  
  
"We can. I love you too, Ji my love."

##

"Wow, that was some dream!" Odette Onamato was surrounded by her friends at school, and she was telling them about her dream.  
  
Odette was tall and thin with shoulder length auburn hair and emerald green eyes. He was fifteen, and she was very special. She was one of the elite few who had a detailed family tree. She knew she was a descendant of a very powerful warrior. She was a descendant of Zhen Ji and Cao Pi.  
  
"So do you think that this was a memory of your ancestor?" asked Rei Richards, Odette's oldest and closest friend.  
  
Rei Richards had the most exotic looks. She had the tanned skin, the coal - black hair, and the most entrancing hazel eyes. She was also tall but Odette was taller.  
  
"Tell us about the castle again." Said Sabrina Washington, another close friend.  
  
Sabrina was tallish, dainty with pale, creamy skin, strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know what it was, but its weird, I keep having these dreams. I'm in the minds of various people, but this is the first time I've been in the mind of someone I'm related to. I was Cleopatra, Nefertiti, both famous Egyptian Pharaoh's, I've been Queen Elizabeth I and I've been Boudicca, queen of the Iceni. But I don't know why. And the castle was huge and ornate, with long corridors and grand staircases. I moved as if I was acting in a movie. I couldn't stop myself from moving. It was so weird."  
  
"I think we should go to your house, Odette, and try to 'summon' the spirit of Zhen Ji to solve the mystery."  
  
"Rei, that's your solution to everything, but for once I think that's a good idea. Be at my house at seven." Then Odette ran to class.  
  
Odette and Rei were in Odette's huge red bedroom. The bed was a grand four- poster bed with the window opposite it. In the corner was a desk Odette sat at to do her homework. The middle of the room had been cleared and a small table with a ouiji board with an upturned glass on top. Sabrina walked in and froze when she saw it.  
  
"I'm not touching that thing!" she said, "don't you know you could die from using that?" she said, her voice high pitched in panic.  
  
"It's the only way I'll find out what my dreams mean," said Odette, "if you want to help me then sit over there, otherwise don't let the door hit you on the way out." She replied bossily.  
  
"Fine, but if anything happens to me and I'm suing you!" said Sabrina with a half smile.  
  
"Go right ahead, I'm broke anyway." Said Odette, kneeling next to the table and placing her index finger on the bottom of the glass. Sabrina reluctantly sat down and put her index finger on the glass.  
  
"Great spirits of those long passed, we need to contact one great woman. Her name is Zhen Ji. Lady Zhen Ji, can you hear us?" chanted Rei. They all looked at the glass for a minute, but nothing happened.  
  
"Oh this will never w-" Sabrina started to speak but the glass suddenly shot left, towards her, to a single word. Yes.  
  
"Oh my god!" Odette exclaimed.  
  
"Can you tell us why Odette is having these strange dreams?"  
  
Again the glass went to the same word. Yes.  
  
"Will you tell us?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"When will you tell us?"  
  
The glass started to spell out a word. S-l-e-e-p.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
O-d-e-t-t-e[space]m-u-s-t[space]s-l-e-e-p.  
  
"Well, Odette, you know what to do now."  
  
"I do," said Odette, standing up, "but I don't feel tired." As she said this, the glass flew up and hit her on the back of the head and knocked her out.

##

Odette stood in her bedroom, holding the back of her head. The glass had hit her hard, but it had not drawn blood. As she stood there she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"I thought you would never fall asleep."  
  
Odette turned and gazed upon the flute-wielding warrior of Wei. "I was knocked out." Odette said. "How did you get here?" she added, in slight shock.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How did you get into my room?"  
  
"You are dreaming, and I am inside your head. Your room is merely the backdrop for the play. I was trying to make you feel more comfortable, but we could be anywhere. Where would you like to be?"  
  
"In Paris." Odette said dryly.  
  
Zhen Ji clicked her fingers and they were at the bottom of the Eiffel tower. "There, happy?" she asked extremely sarcastically.  
  
"Quite, now why am I having these dreams? The people had nothing to do with my past."  
  
"No, they didn't," Zhen Ji agreed, "but they were people in the pasts of your friends. Boudicca is an ancestor of Rei Richards, who is a descendant of Zhu Rong. Cleopatra and Nefertiti, ancestors of Sabrina Washington, descendant of Diao Chan. And Queen Elizabeth was just for fun. She is a descendant of Cao Pi."  
  
"But I'm a descendant of Cao Pi, so I would be descended from her."  
  
"No. You are descended from me. Do you remember that scene in the castle? The one with Xiahou Dun and myself fleeing?"  
  
"Yes but I-oh! You had an affair with Xiahou Dun?"  
  
"No, well technically I didn't. I ran away and married him. We lived with my family, but that doesn't matter. You and your friends are about to embark on the adventure of your lives."  
  
"What are you talking about? Why am I having these dreams?"  
  
"Sima Yi has used his power to transform China to the way it was thousands of years ago, when the dynasty warriors roamed the earth. The problem is, the dynasty warriors are dead. You and your friends must find the descendants of the most powerful warriors to defeat him."  
  
"What power? Who do I need to find?"  
  
"You will need to find these people." Zhen Ji handed Odette a faded piece of parchment with a list of people and a map on it. "The colour next to the name marks their position on the map. The names are also listed in order of priority. The names opposite the warriors are their descendants names."  
  
Odette looked at the list. "Why aren't me and my friends on this list?"  
  
"Because I've already found you. Now you must find these people. Its up to you."  
  
Odette opened her eyes and looked around her room. Rei was sitting on the bed next to her and Sabrina was at her desk. Odette pulled her hand out from underneath her pillow - where it had been while she was unconscious - and stared at the ancient parchment in her hand.  
  
"Wow, I brought it back with me. Rei, Sabs, take a look at this. We need to find these people." At the sound of her voice, the two girls ran to Odette's side to see what she had. The three girls studied the list:  
  
Name Current Name Importance Colour on map

Zhuge Liang Peter Masden Strategy Orange

Jiang Wei Luke Singleton Strategy Yellow

Zhao Yun Carla Patterson Power Green

Guan Yu Terry Saunders Power Blue

Zhang Fei Toni Saunders Power Indigo

Zhang He Sid Thompson Speed and skill Violet

Da Qiao Lizzie Sampson Speed and Skill Turquoise

Xiao Qiao Vicky Sampson Speed and Skill Silver

Zhou Yu Frank Webster Strategy Brown

Sun Ce Fred Webster Leadership Black

Lu Bu Joey Castella Leadership Purple

Meng Huo Jimmy Jameson Leadership Pink


End file.
